The End
by britachisbride
Summary: We were tired, we had had enough. So we devised a plan, If they cannot permit us to have peace, We would no longer stay. Goodbye human's, We love you but this time it is not enough.
1. Chapter 1

We nations have watched the world change and evolve, for thousands of years.

But just as the world and its people has evolved, so has the way people kill.

We nations cannot hate the human kind for this, we are unable to hate our people, only love them. But it so painful to love those whom insist upon fighting and killing. The pain that humans feel is incomparable to what we nations feel, indeed it is magnified several million times over. For it is every human whom makes us nations, so you can imagine I'm sure our agony.

So many of us have suffered though few of our kind have died, but now as war once again draws near we feel no want to continue fighting. For humans have always told us to fight but have never let us refuse, well now we refuse and no human can stop us. Because we are sick and tired of having to fight our friends (the bad touch trio), our family (America and Canada), our lovers (England and Germany) and even ourselves (war of the roses).

We had hoped after ww2 that there would be peace, that the future would bring both freedom and love. But as for-mentioned war continues and we want no part in it.

And it is today that each nation has agreed to forsake their leader and people.

The humans have no clue to our plans, we arranged a meeting in complete secrete and it was then the decision was made. We will turn from our people till a time we were truly needed, Scotland joked that this had been foretold about England already with the ancient Arthurian legend.

For our plan to work we needed to completely trust each other, so we did the only thing that would ensure that no one would betray us. We told each other our true names, for none can speak our names with out us knowing.

We told each other our ages and wiped all slates clean, for we are nations, comrades, partners, we are the world.

The plan was that we would each go to the very heart of our country, and would allow our selves to stop, freeze. England, Norway and Romania were the ones to suggest this and we agreed. We had our plan, we were going to have our piece even if we had to turn our back on our people. Why our hearts? Its the safest. Its where we can feel absolutely everything within our lands, from borders to sky, we are aware of everything.

Finally the day came, we each headed to out hearts and allowed ourselves to absorb the feeling of life around us. We knew that the humans would feel our last breath sweep across them, it would feel as though a part of them had disappeared.

Its what we did, we shut our eyes and breathed in deeply. It was almost instantaneous, the feeling of our bodies returning to the earth. Our physical bodies simply stopped, and then so did our awareness. When our awareness stopped we each felt each others panic but before we could change our minds, the awareness came back stronger then it had before. The younger nations, those whom had never felt this deep connection, were scared. But for us whom had been around before humans had covered our lands, it felt like we were finally free and able to breath again.

And then something we hadn't expected happened, our minds were revealing them selves. All the secrets that we had forgotten, memories we thought had faded and heart aches that we had patched, were brought to the surface and shown to all of us.

It couldn't of had a better effect, we finally understood each other. All the pain, anger, regret, joy, love and loneliness that we had felt over the millennia we had lived, shared between all of us.

And for one of us, strength returned. None of us had realised just how much pain he was in, then again how could we ever have known, no one else has ever been striped of their country.

It seemed that now we all knew how it felt to lose your country, and we all suddenly realised why Russia never hurt Prussia. Russia had regarded the east part of Germany as Prussia's land, it had helped keep the albino from disappearing. We had wondered how he had survived this long but the conbind wishes of Germany and Russia had helped keep the ex-nation alive, along with the few people who still considered themselves Prussian.

And so we slept, we slept for so long and one day we awoke to a very different world.

We awoke to a world were humanity had failed and the earth it's self had taken back it's land's, sea's and sky's.

We awoke to peace.

We were the only human-like being's alive.

We were free.

And we were ecstatic.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

Heya guys this isn't an up, just an apology, because of fanfiction being a douche, I will be putting my fics on deviantart and tumblr

I do this with great regret that fanfiction has forced those whom write 'lemons' to this. What it is, is that apparently writing a sex scene goes over the M rating and so they are deleting various accounts, mine is defiantly in danger as two of my fics defiantly have sex in. I will remove the chapter that do have sex in and post this instead, so that people can still find me in the future

I have also opened a tumblr account and will be putting my fics on there, the links will be on my profile, but I will say my names here as well.

DA- yukikitsunenoshi

Tumblr- RusUK-YUKI-sama-loves

I am sorry about all this. But until fanfic stops being a douche I will refrain from updating.

If this stops in a few weeks then I shall reconsider and start posting again.

If not, this will be goodbye, which is very hard to do considering that I have been a member of this site for five years and have well over 2000 fics in my favs.

To all my reviewers, subscriber's and random fans, I wish you luck and fun. If I am worth following I will be on either of the above sites. Thanks for sticking with me. It is all of you who make writing, that much sweeter.


End file.
